Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments. Data traffic has grown extensively in recent years, which has significantly increased the demands on network resources and devices. Certain routing protocols have added a layer of complexity to connectivity in the network. As the subscriber base of end users increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes even more critical. In some instances, as new information propagates in the network, windows of information become inconsistent. Such windows may result in disruptions for network traffic, or the dropping of certain traffic flows due to inaccurate routing information amongst network nodes. Hence, there is a significant challenge in maintaining accurate connectivity data in a network environment.